Nothing That is Worth Knowing Can Be Taught
by bluecrush-x
Summary: 3x02 Santana helps Brittany with her campaign-'She doesn't want to interfere because she knows Brittany can do this on her own, she has full faith in her... but then she is Brittany's campaign manager so maybe it's okay that she has some ideas too.'


**Title:** Nothing That is Worth Knowing Can Be Taught  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Brittany/Santana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,186  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> None of the Glee characters belong to me; I'm just borrowing them for a bit.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> [Spoilers 3x02 - Santana helps Brittany with her campaign.] - '_She doesn't want to interfere because she knows Brittany can do this on her own, she has full faith in her... but then she is Brittany's campaign manager so maybe it's okay that she has some ideas too.'_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nothing that is worth knowing can be taught." - Oscar Wilde.<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as the final classes of the day are dismissed Brittany finds Santana at their lockers and immediately curls her pinkie around Santana's own, squeezing with just enough pressure to prevent Santana from rushing out of the building with the rest of the students.<p>

"You're still going to help me with my campaign plan tonight, right?" Brittany asks, drawing Santana's attention to her as they head down the corridor that leads out to the student car park.

Santana squeezes back in response and flashes Brittany a smile. "Of course, B. We'll stop and grab coffee and supplies before we head back to yours."

Brittany swings their hands between them and grins. "Awesome. I need more glitter 'cos Lord Tubbington decided to fill his litter tray with the last of mine. He thinks pooping on glitter is more Pegasus than pooping on the normal stuff."

Santana arches an eyebrow in response, pursing her lips together as they climb into her car before breaking out into a bemused grin as she connects the dots. "You mean _prestigious_, Britt, not Pegasus. Prestigious means 'impressive' or 'important'. Pegasus is the mythical horse with wings from Hercules."

"Right," Brittany murmurs sadly as a frown forms on her face.

Santana catches the disappointment creeping into Brittany's eyes and reaches over to grasp her thigh, wanting instantly to put a stop to the inner scolding she knows Brittany's already giving herself. "You've been working so hard on Kurt's campaign that you've just got unicorns and awesome animals on your mind, BrittBritt. Getting mixed up happens to us all sometimes, it's no biggie, I promise."

Brittany covers Santana's hand with her own and laces their fingers together as the corner of her mouth tugs up into an acknowledging half-smile. It doesn't however stop Santana from seeing the crease in Brittany's brow and knowing that the words '_I'm stupid_' are still floating somewhere around inside Brittany's head, taunting her quietly and making her feel like she's not good enough.

It's the reason why Santana lets Brittany hold her hand during the entire drive to the supply store, and why she's the one to refuse Brittany's outstretched pinkie as they walk down the aisles, offering her hand – albeit nervously – instead.

Brittany's eyes light up at the gesture and Santana feels a warmth spread through her chest as Brittany takes her hand, pressing closer to her and leading Santana around the store while she adds more and more supplies to their basket.

(The best thing about their shopping trip is that Santana doesn't even panic when she catches an old guy staring at them unkindly, she just shoots him a glare followed by a smirk and allows herself to relish in how content she feels knowing that she's making Brittany happy).

* * *

><p>Once they're tucked up inside the confines of Brittany's room, Santana drops down onto the beanbag chair and watches on with interest as Brittany opens and sorts all of their new supplies. It brings an uncontainable smile to her face as she takes in Brittany's easy movements, and the adorable pout that graces Brittany's lips as she momentarily loses herself in thought before jotting down some notes with her bobble-pen.<p>

It's only after a good fifteen minutes of silence that Brittany turns to face her, pout firmly in place. "I can't think of _any_ good ideas."

"What were you writing down a minute ago?" Santana pushes herself off the beanbag and moves to stand at Brittany's side, staring down at a white sheet of paper covered in doodles of a unicorn. "Oh."

"Yeah," Brittany breathes out, looking disheartened. "I totally gave Kurt the best idea ever. I mean, nothing beats unicorns. They're like, the bestest of the best, you know?"

"Completely." Santana nods in confirmation, knowing how much it means to Brittany. "Your unicorn campaign is brilliant."

Brittany releases a heavy sigh and drops down onto the end of her bed, staring up at Santana miserably. "But now Kurt has it and I don't. I'm never gonna win now."

"Hey, come on Britts, don't say that. You're full of magic, so I know you'll think of something." Santana taps the end of Brittany's nose and raises her eyebrows in encouragement.

When Brittany doesn't even crack a smile Santana bites at her lip nervously and glances over at her bag. She doesn't want to interfere because she _knows _Brittany can do this on her own, she has full faith in her... but then she_ is_ Brittany's campaign manager so maybe it's okay that she has some ideas too.

Before Santana even has the chance to decide, Brittany is following her line of vision and making it for her. "What's in your bag? Is it campaign stuff?" Brittany asks, breaking out into an excited grin and bouncing slightly on the bed.

Santana smiles back at her, relieved to see the sadness leaving Brittany's eyes, and heads towards her bag. She pulls out her notepad and stands awkwardly, overcome with a wave of shyness. She's not used to this, the sharing of her creativity, nobody in Glee has ever asked for her opinion before, and even Sue won't listen to her ideas for the Cheerios, so sharing her ideas, no matter how simple, unnerves her in a way she can't describe (even though she trusts Brittany implicitly and knows she'd never make fun of her).

Brittany senses the shift in Santana's mood and rolls her eyes playfully. "_Santana_," Brittany whines, drawing out her name. "Just show me already."

"My last period was a total bore so I..." Santana trails off as Brittany smirks at her in a pointed way that says '_it's okay that you care, I like it, now please get on with it'_ and licks her lips, passing her notepad into Brittany's waiting hand.

She watches then, as Brittany reads her notes and traces her fingers over the pictures she'd sketched roughly. "So, I know that your unicorn idea is amazing, and Kurt's really lucky that he's getting to use it, but I thought, maybe... only if you want to... that we could base your campaign around you being like a kick-ass superhero. Like Wonderwoman?" Santana asks hesitantly. "You have super dance powers that twirl and shimmy into every aspect of school policies and enchant people into voting for you."

"Enchant?" Brittany echoes thoughtfully, her eyes coming up to meet Santana's. "Like special fairy dust that puts people under a super spell?"

Santana nods, feeling the anxious tension releasing from her shoulders at Brittany's obvious interest. "Yeah totally, BrittBritt."

Brittany grabs her bobble-pen and adds a few notes of her own next to Santana's. "Can I be WonderBritt instead of Wonderwoman though? People might not know that it's me if I just call myself woman."

Santana breathes out in amusement and flashes Brittany a bright, adoring smile. "You can have whatever superhero name you want, B."

Brittany smiles brightly. "I'll have the power to stop people voting for people with crappy ideas with my bewitching dancing and vote for me, WonderBritt, instead, and when they do they can have some of my super magic fairy dust." Brittany jumps up from the bed and grabs her marker pen and a large sheet of paper, jotting down all of their ideas into a crazy looking mind-map, complete with illustrations. "Like, we could give out packets of sherbet and popping candy and pretend that's my special super dust."

"That's a great idea, Britt," Santana confirms, feeling calmed that Brittany seems to be embracing her idea. "I could get the Cheerios to help too. You could choreograph a campaign dance and then we'll teach it to them."

Brittany's eyes glimmer with excited anticipation at the suggestion. "That would be so totally awesome." Santana smiles in return before picking up her phone and sending off a mass text to her cheerleaders. "Hey, Santana?"

Santana looks up, stopping midway through writing a text. "Yeah, Britt?"

Brittany purses her lips together in thought, and shrugs her shoulders as her eyes drop away from Santana's. Her voice is quiet and unsure when she asks, "Do you _really_ think I stand a chance against someone as awesome and well groomed as Kurt?"

"Of course I do," Santana replies softly, putting her phone away and moving to take Brittany's hand into her own as she uses the other hand to tilt Brittany's face up to meet hers. "I don't just think you stand a chance, I think you're gonna _win_." Brittany bites her lip and smiles bashfully in a way that makes Santana's heart swell with so much love she doesn't understand how her body doesn't collapse beneath the pressure of it. "I mean, you're nice, and kind. Not to mention funny and smart... and beautiful." Santana feels the heat of a blush fill her cheeks and fights not to look away from Brittany's adoring gaze as she continues. "Who _wouldn't_ vote for you, Britt? You're incredible."

Brittany breaks out into a smile and shakes head as she releases a deep breath. "Damn. That's the like, the second time today that you've done that."

"Done what?" Santana's brows furrow in confusion.

Brittany bites at her lip again, blushing slightly as she tugs Santana that little bit closer, her voice coming out as nothing more than a low, sweet murmur. "Made me want to kiss you."

Santana finds the air leaving her lungs at Brittany's revelation and manages nothing more than a breathy, "Oh."

Brittany tugs at Santana's hands again until their bodies are almost pressed together and Santana finds herself unable to meet Brittany's gaze, a sudden wave of nerves creeping over her and making her feel jittery and coy as her blush deepens.

They haven't been this close in forever and Santana's senses are completely overwhelmed in everything _Brittany_. The smell of Brittany's perfume and shampoo is overpowering in the most delicious way and Santana can feel herself moving unconsciously closer into the warmth of Brittany's body as she exhales deeply, her eyes accidently slipping shut as she savours the moment.

Brittany giggles at her reaction and takes a step back, giving Santana room to breathe normally and the ability to look at her again. "You know," Brittany starts, her thumbs brushing soothingly over the backs of Santana's hands. "If I did win, you'd totally get to be my Nala."

"Your what?" Santana's eyes narrow in puzzlement.

"Nala," Brittany repeats with a grin, rolling her eyes when Santana still doesn't show any signs of knowing what she's talking about. "Like in Lion King. I'd be like Simba when he's all grown up and getting to be king and you'd be my Nala. A king has to have a queen, Santana. It's like, _super important_," Brittany emphasises. "Otherwise they can't stand on pride rock and be all powerful and royal_ful_."

Santana breaks out into a laugh, her eyes twinkling fondly up at Brittany's blue ones. "As cute as being lion royals' sounds, you'd be senior class president, so I'd have to have some formal title like... the first lady instead."

"That's not a very cool title for a leader to have," Brittany tells hers. "I mean, you're _always_ my first lady, Santana. I don't have any second ladies or third ladies because I don't want anyone but you."

"Damn," Santana breathes out, her heart hammering rapidly in her chest. "That's like, the millionth time you've done that today."

Brittany's eyebrows knit with confusion. "Done what?"

Santana can't stop the smile that breaks out on her face then. "Made me want to kiss you," Santana murmurs, echoing Brittany's earlier sentiment.

"Oh," Brittany blushes, smiling wide and happy as she releases one of her hands from Santana's grasp and uses it to fist the material of Santana's Cheerio top, tugging at her until the distance between them is barely there. "Kiss me, Santana."

Santana closes her eyes as Brittany's breath ghosts across her lips, her hands moving to hold Brittany's forearms and keep herself steady as Brittany nudges their noses together, daring Santana to make a move and close the gap between them.

It takes approximately five seconds before Santana is nuzzling her nose back against Brittany's as she leans in to her and presses their lips together. It's a soft kiss, unhurried and tender as their lips dance together in the gentlest caresses. It's far more tentative than they've ever been before, and when Brittany's hand moves up to cup her cheek and hold Santana in place as she deepens the kiss, Santana finally understands what Brittany meant all those months ago.

It's not just a kiss passing between them anymore; it's so_, so_ much more. Santana's body hums with the shock of electric rushing through her veins, and as Brittany pulls back, breathless and flushed, eyes closed in content as she rests their foreheads together, Santana's never been gladder to be proved wrong.

(It's just another sign that Brittany's far more intelligent than she or anyone else gives her credit for, and just another reason why Santana's determined to make sure she helps Brittany win this thing and prove everyone wrong about her once and for all).

* * *

><p>The gymnasium is packed. The senior students are staring down at them from their seats, eyes trained like hawks as they listen to each candidate give their first speech. Some weird looking guy goes first, and Santana sees the computer club kids all cheering and clapping for him when he mentions fairer lenience for robots to be used in classes. She rolls her eyes in response but shoots a glare at the cheerleader behind her for snickering loudly.<p>

Kurt walks up to the podium next, wearing the most fabulous suit Santana has ever seen (he may be annoying at times but Brittany was right, he always was well dressed and groomed) and she smiles to herself as she catches a glance at the unicorn badge pinned to his lapel. As soon as Kurt opens his mouth a wonderfully eloquent speech pours out of him and Santana can see the rest of the student body nodding their heads in agreement to his promises.

Out of the corner of her eye Santana can see the slight tremble running through Brittany's body as Kurt finishes up. He's doing a great job and really running with Brittany's initial idea, and Santana feels both grateful and proud to see someone else embracing Brittany's genius. Just because Brittany doesn't see the world in the same way as most people it doesn't mean she isn't smart. Brittany's the smartest person she knows, she understands people in a way no one else does and nobody will ever convince Santana otherwise.

As Kurt finishes with a bow to a loud, roaring applause, Santana turns her attention fully to Brittany who's anxiously rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Hey," Santana whispers, learning in close to Brittany's ear so she can be heard over the clapping, and tangling their fingers together.

"Hi," Brittany murmurs back, squeezing Santana's hand tightly as her eyes dart around the gym, obviously nervous.

Santana smiles softly up at her. "Relax; you're going to blow them all away."

"What if I mess it up?" Brittany asks in a hushed voice, her eyes wide and looking a little frightened.

Santana shakes her head firmly. "You won't."

"But what if I do?" Brittany glances at the weird kid and Kurt and then up at the rest of the seniors, her eyes lingering a little longer on the group that laughed at her in Geography. "Everyone will think I'm stupid."

"Britt, you're a superhero, remember?" Santana ducks her head to catch Brittany's attention. "You're going to kick-ass with your dancing powers and everyone here is going to vote for you."

Brittany shoots her a sceptical look, her adorable pout forming on her lips. "But I'm not a real superhero."

"You are to me," Santana replies instantly, sincerity lacing her tone. "You trust me, right?" Brittany nods her head as her eyes search Santana's eyes. "Well _I_ believe in you. You can do this, baby, I know you can."

Brittany smiles beautifully at Santana's term of endearment, noticing how Santana doesn't blush in embarrassment and instead keeps their gaze locked with the utmost conviction. Brittany can't help herself then as she brings their joined hands up to her lips and dusts a delicate kiss across Santana's knuckles.

Santana's eyes flicker slightly with realisation of where they are and who's watching them but Brittany refuses to let her look away, as her eyes convey a pure and utterly undeniable '_I love you_'. Santana does blush then, her eyes softening in recognition as Brittany lowers their hands and sucks in a deep, readying breath.

"You're right." Brittany tells her a moment before Principle Figgins calls her name. "Let's do this."

With one last squeeze to Santana's hands, Brittany makes her way to the podium and grabs the microphone, and as she delivers a hilariously perfect speech to a well receiving audience, Santana's filled with an overwhelming sense of pride.

* * *

><p>A few, exhausting minutes later, as Santana watches Brittany finish the fiercest dancing ever and receive a standing ovation, Santana catches Brittany's eye and smiles at the '<em>thank you<em>' Brittany mouths at her, and as she observes Brittany drinking in the appreciation of the crowd, Santana realises that Brittany is finally, really starting to learn to believe in her own magic.

It makes happy tears sting in her eyes, and when Santana sees Tina smiling at her and nodding in acknowledgement, she doesn't even try to hide her emotion. She's so happy for Brittany that she doesn't care what anyone thinks.

(And later, when they're tucked up in bed and Brittany presses tightly up against her back, holding their entwined hands up against Santana's chest between her breasts and over the soothing rhythm of her heart, Brittany's warm, soft snores puffing out against the nape of her neck, Santana realises that maybe that's the point.

If Brittany can realise that she is isn't stupid and that she is smart enough to be their senior class president, maybe she's starting to learn to believe too. Maybe she doesn't have to be as afraid as she originally thought. Maybe, it's okay that she needs Brittany just as much as Brittany needs her.

Maybe it might just be okay to be in love if it means that they both get to be happy. And maybe she doesn't need everyone to understand what they have, because she knows and Brittany knows, and they're the only two in the world who really matter anyway).


End file.
